Delicacies
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Hans enjoys a number of fantastic foods while visiting Arrandell, though he enjoys the man he shared them with more. For the Hansoff Week prompt of Carrots & Chocolate.


Hans absently looked to the fjord below. Arrandell truly was a beautiful place, and it was a blessing that he had been invited, even with the gates having been opened since the queen's coronation. One of Hans's brothers had come and described it as wonderful (even if the queen had accidentally started a blizzard), but it was nice to see it for himself.

His brother had not mentioned the people there. Hans let his arm brush against the ice man's, relishing in the heat that ran through his own body. None of his brothers were here now, and he could do as he pleased.

Kristoff smiled. At his side was a cloth sack.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Kristoff remarked, digging around in his sack. He pulled a carrot out. "After this, how about I treat you to dinner?"

The heat rushed through Hans's body, and this time went straight for his cheeks. "Really?"

"I enjoy your company." Kristoff frowned slightly. "It won't be now, though. In an hour or two or later. Right now, I just want to watch the sun set."

Hans nodded. He could certainly understand why, especially with how the sky glowed with beautiful colors that reflected onto the water below.

Kristoff took a bite of the carrot, sticking half into his mouth. It crunched as he took a bite, and then he took the rest out. He held it out, a small smile on his face. "Want some?" It still had his saliva on it.

Hans bit his tongue and shook his head. It took all his will power not to vomit up his lunch.

"Suit yourself," Kristoff said, finishing the rest. "I just thought that you might want something to hold yourself over until then."

Hans merely shook his head again. He liked to swap spit with Kristoff, just not like this.

He wasn't even sure if he wanted Kristoff's lips against his that night. Not if it was going to taste like carrots.

* * *

The day stood before Hans, just in his reach if only he would step towards it. Most others had already finished their lunch, or were at least close to it. Princess Anna had already finished, and looked ready to bounce out of her seat at any moment. Elsa, who still had some vegetables to finish, merely kept a watchful eye on both her sister and her plate.

Hans's eyes looked over to the side, to where Kristoff sat. His own plate was empty, and his eyes were on the large windows. Surely he wanted to leave as well.

Looking back to his plate, Hans noted the half of a sandwich still on his plate. He had eaten all of his side dishes, but only half of the main course.

He reached out and wrapped his fingers around it, though he never brought it to his mouth. Looking over to Kristoff, he took a deep breath.

This was at least worth a shot.

"Kristoff?"

Kristoff stiffened for a moment. "Huh?" He looked over to Hans.

Anna laughed, and Hans thought he heard the queen try and suppress a giggle.

"Sorry for startling you," Hans said.

Kristoff's face softened. "No, it's fine. I was just lost in thought." He raised an eyebrow. "So, how may I help you out?"

Hans handed his sandwich over. "Would you mind finishing this for me?"

Kristoff raised his eyebrow further, but took the sandwich from him and took a large bite out. Crumbs spilled onto his chin. His eyes returned to the window.

He finished rather quickly, much faster than Hans would have if he had tried to eat it. As soon as Kristoff had wiped his face off, he wrapped his hand around Hans's own and pulled him out of the room. Both were grinning.

Just before they got out the door, Hans heard Elsa asking Anna if she wanted to eat her vegetables.

* * *

The chocolate melted on Hans's tongue and easily slid down his throat. It was sweet and delicious, a little reward for the long hard day.

"You know," Hans remarked, grabbing another from the box that Kristoff had given him. He was talking to an empty room, but he was fine with that. "I had always wondered why Arrandell had so much of this imported. Now I can see why." He popped another piece in his mouth.

Kristoff would definitely get a great big thanks for this.


End file.
